The Holy Talfein Empire
The Holy Talfein Empire is a country in central Cantari. It typically encompassed a significant portion of the Middle Western coastline of Ardora and the central island of Augury - in the time prior to the Great Requisition of 1119 RTE and after the Malaga Pact of 1249 RTE. History Required... It is believed the people of the Talfein Empire started out on the isle of Augury, and eventually ventured over the channel onto the mainland where they colonised and preached the will of Ardor to its inhabitants, eventually converting the majority with the utopian and righteous teachings of Ardor. Territories The territory on the Ardora mainland is divided into counties. The most southern is the Valduria Sector, which for a long time had been contested territory between the Empire and the southerly Kingdom of Autaga. Heading north we pass over the Empire Exclave Flatlands which is mostly a farming county. North again and we come to Vandergarde County which is where the Great Tel Argon River breaches into the land. This region holds several major cities and boasts the highest population of all the counties and sectors which make up the Empire. Further up lies the north-eastern boundary state of Esternmard, which also throughout history has been fought over (mostly because of its protrusion into the north-eastern territories). The uplands of Tavia make up the northernmost region which is adjacent to the nation of Hark and its governing principalities. North of the Isle of Augury is a selection of islands owned by the Empire and situated to the east lies the Isle of Ardor. Located on the isle is the Holy city of Malaga, where the followers of the divine one make pilgrimages to and where the High Order built the Talfein Embassy, which is where the Talfein representatives arrange conferences with the surrounding nations. Government & Hierarchy The Talfein Empire was once ruled by an imperial bloodline, which had supposedly descended from Saint Ysuran himself, an ancient and powerful reign which no longer exists. Throughout the last thousand years, the governing of the Empire has been overseen by Supreme Feins, elected individuals acting as emperors to rule over the holy empire. The Supreme Fein is the primary ruler of the empire, nominated only by a majority vote from the representatives of the Talfein High Order. The Supreme Fein resides in the extravagant Basilica of Saint Ysuran, the central largest structure in the Talfein Capital city of S’Senhir. It is in this sacred, white stone temple where the Fein confers the movements of the Empire. The High Order are subordinates and supervisors to the Fein, and they consist of only the most powerful and devoted followers of Ardor, all of which tend to hail from educated, aristocratic backgrounds - The Order also carries out communion with the Divine One through the Conduits. Because the Empire is ruled by a non-hereditary Fein (and their immediate family) it makes the governing system that of an Ecclesiastical Monarchy. Populace People that come from pure Talfein blood have a naturally pale complexion - Talfein men often have a more blue-gray hint. They are a naturally tall and fair-skinned people with a wide range of hair colours, the most commonly seen colours are black, brown and light blonde, although you might see Talfein people with bright white hair (this is unusual but it is not frowned upon as many powerful and benevolent Talfein people throughout time have had shining white hair. Saint Ysuran, who was a prominent figure in Talfein religious culture is often said to have had this unusual hair colour. Eye colours vary a lot within the Talfein populace, the people have a wide range of all the classic hues but in some cases, have had white irises, and this is usually seen accompanied with the bright white hair.